Can You Love Me?
by Tearaana
Summary: Naruto is longing for love. Will he find it? Or will he give up? Yaoi Parings up to you. Bad summary, oh well
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Ehhhhh…." Talking

_´Lalalalala… Thinking_

"**Grrrrrr…" Kyuubi Talking**

_**´Che…. Kyuubi Thinking**_

Chapter 1

Can I be loved?

Can I feel safe?

Can I live?

Do I even have the right?

After all I'm just a monster.

A demon. Yeah, that's what they call me, demon.

I wish I could be loved… I really wish someone could love me.

I wish I could be happy if only for a little while.

I wish I could live.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

It was cold, was the first thing the badly beaten boy noticed when he started to gain consciousness the second thing he noticed was the darkness and the third was the pain.

_´Where am I? What happened…Oh, right I was beaten again. I hope I can get home. Itai! My ribs hurt, hmmm…must have broken at least one. I hope the damn furball takes care of it until tomorrow, we have training, not that any of them would actually notice if something is wrong. No one cares anymore, even if they didn't care so much before but since I succeeded with the mission of bringing Sasuke back when he left to join snakeface they have become more cold, more unfriendly I guess. I better get home and get some sleep before training. _The bloodied and severely injured boy stood up on wobbly legs slowly taking support from the wall closest to him in the dark alley where he woke up. He slowly started to walk towards his apartment which was close by, he had almost gotten home when the drunken villagers attacked him and since he didn't want to hurt anyone and thus give them a real reason to call him a monster he didn't fight back. He stayed in the shadows trying to stay hidden so no one would see him even if the chances of someone being up at this hour some shinobi can actually be up. When he finally reached his apartment he locked up the door and stepped inside, he managed to close the door and lock it and then take a few step towards his bedroom just to collapse unconscious on the floor. His blood pooling out from various wounds. And no red chakra healed him this night…

08.56 in the morning a knock was heard on the front door belonging to a certain blonde loudmouth ninja. When said blonde didn't answer a harder knock was heard…who am I kidding it was more of an, BOOOM BOOOM BOOOOOOOMMMMMM. Thanks to a certain pink haired kunoichi. When no one even answered that the door was beaten to crumbles, literally. It was lucky Naruto managed to take a few steps last night or the door, or a large piece of it anyway, would have fallen on top of him.

"NARUTO BAKA YOU ARE LATE FOR TRAI….AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Sakura screamed. The missing team mate lay in a puddle of blood, unconscious.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!!!"

"Huh?" came from a lazy white haired pervert who at the time read his oh so beloved book, Icha Icha Paradise Volume 2 Special Edition with an autograph from the legendary perverted toad sannin Jiraiya.

"Naruto!" Sakura said and pointed towards his blonde student.

"Damn! We must take him to the hospital! Let's go. Sakura go to Tsunade-sama and tell her what happened and get her to the hospital as fast as possible, Sasuke you come with me. " and with that the copy-cat ninja lifted the blonde in his arms bridal style and dashed through the door and started to hop on the rooftops top speed with one of his two other students after him towards the Konoha hospital and the other heading to the Hokage Tower.

To be continued…

I hope you all enjoyed it!

Well I am going to have a little voting for the pairings. Who will Naruto be with and other pairings. Just to warn you this will be a yaoi fanfic and Naruto-chan will be uke. Now this will be the pairings you can vote for when it comes to Naruto:

Kakashi/Naruto

Itachi/Naruto

Gaara/Naruto

Neji/Naruto

Kiba/Naruto

Shikamaru/Naruto

Kabuto/Naruto

Shino/Naruto

(Sasuke/Naruto) I'm not sure if I wanna write this pairing since there are tons of them already but if you have a good reason I might consider it.

For the other pairings, well you help me come up with that. But I won't do:

Sasuke/Sakura

Neji/Hinata

Kakashi/Sasuke

Itachi/Sasuke

Or Lee with anyone but Sakura

Or Gai with anyone…Shivers…

I think there will be some mild Sakura bashing, but I'm not entirely sure yet.

R&R

Ja ne minna-san


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Ehhhhh…." Talking

_´Lalalalala… Thinking_

"**Grrrrrr…" Kyuubi Talking**

_**´Che…. Kyuubi Thinking**_

Chapter 2

When Kakashi and Sasuke arrived to the hospital with Naruto the doctor in charge refused to treat him, but after some death threats from both Kakashi and Sasuke and the arrival of Tsunade he reconsidered his decision…very fast I might add. After a check up by Tsunade they got to know the injuries Naruto had. There were five broken ribs, his left arm were broken in two places, some deep cuts and some shallow, a light concussion, two broken fingers on his left hand, blood loss and more bruises than they could count. He was also in a healing coma for the time being, seeing that Kyuubi hadn't healed him.

"Who would do this to Naruto?" cried Sakura after hearing the damage report.

"Almost everyone in the village if you want me to guess." A very bitter and furious Godaime answered.

"What?! But why?" a shocked Sakura yelled.

"S-classed information." Was the answer she received from Kakashi.

"Why would the reason behind Naruto being badly beaten be S-classed information?" asked Sasuke a bit angry and upset not being informed the reason.

"S-classed information" was the answer once again from the white haired, masked jounin.

"Does this have anything to do with why the villagers stares so hateful on him and whispers to each others?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes." Was the short answer from Tsunade.

"Wh…" Sasuke was suddenly interrupted by Shizune running out from the room Naruto was now resting in.

"Tsunade-sama, he's awake!" almost shouted Shizune.

"Good. You three wait here while I check him." Tsunade said looking at Naruto's three team mates.

"Sure" was her reply from Kakashi while Sasuke looked pissed since he still hadn't gotten the answers he wanted.

A/N: This is how the voting is so far.

Kakashi/Naruto : 1

Itachi/Naruto :

Gaara/Naruto :

Neji/Naruto : (1)

Kiba/Naruto :

Shikamaru/Naruto : (1)

Kabuto/Naruto : 1

Shino/Naruto :

(Sasuke/Naruto) I'm not sure if I wanna write this pairing since there are tons of them already but if you have a good reason I might consider it.

The voter said either of them so we will just have to see who gets the vote, I guess it depends on how many everyone else get. If you have another suggestion on pairings tell me, as long as it is male/Naruto paring but for the others it's just to vote, YAY! Remember you can vote for other couples to like…I don't know…Kiba/Hinata, Shikamaru/Ino, Lee/Sakura… and so on.

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Well, as I have said already, I do NOT own Naruto!

"Ehhhhh…." Talking

_´Lalalalala… Thinking_

"**Grrrrrr…" Kyuubi Talking**

_**´Che…. Kyuubi Thinking**_

Chapter 3

Inside the white hospital room where the blonde demon vessel was, Tsunade walked over to the bed he lay.

"How are you feeling, Naruto?" she asked with a soft voice looking at him with a worried gaze.

"Like Jiraiya feels after you beaten the crap out of him ba-san." Answered Naruto with a little smile.

"Brat. Hmph. Do you know why Kyuubi didn't heal you?"

"No, the last thing I remember was that I got home and closed the door and then everything went black."

"Can you try talk with him?"

"Yeah I'll try talk the fluffball." And with that he went inside himself and found himself in front of the very familiar cage.

"Oi, Fuzzy! Why haven't you healed me yet?"

"**Damn gaki! Don't call me Fuzzy! And I don't know why you haven't healed yet, I have tried but nothing seems to happen."**

"Oh…but how is that possible?"

"**How should I know?"**

"You're the one saying you are the oh so mighty demon lord Kyuubi, the all knowing blablabla, so why don't you now furface?"

"**Damnit gaki, I told you I don't know, ask the pervert or the hag to check on this cursed seal and see if something has happened to it instead of pestering me!"** after saying that the Kyuubi sent a wave of red chakra towards his vessel, sending the blonde back to the conscious world.

"Hmmm…ba-san can you check the seal?"

"Huh why?" Asked a confused slug sannin.

"Because Kyuubi doesn't know what is wrong. He tried to heal me but it didn't work."

"Ok, pull up you shirt and focus some chakra and we'll see if something is wrong."

After pulling up the shirt Naruto lay and looked on as Tsunade placed her hands on the seal checking the strength. After a while she backed a couple of steps.

"You can stop channelling chakra now."

Naruto stopped the chakra flow and pulled down the white hospital shirt.

"Did you find anything oba-chan?" asked Naruto with a worried look on his face.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!! And no I found nothing wrong with the seal. Very strange…"

"Can you do something to find the problem and fix it?"

"We'll have to see. I have to read up a little and if it doesn't fix itself I will have to call Jiraya."

"Ehhhh…ero-sennin?"

"Hai, he's better at seals than me. Well you better rest and you will be staying here for a few days until I am certain nothing is wrong and your injuries are healed. Got it?!"

"Hai hai, oba-chan"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT GAKI!!!" and so Naruto got a bump on his head to add to the very long list of injuries.

When Tsunade left he just lay and stared at the white and very booooooring ceiling until something clicked in the back of his head…

"NO RAMEN FOR A FEW DAYS…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

And then started the waterworks and flooded half the room, well almost anyway.

Outside Naruto's room

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi sat outside the room were their team mate Naruto was, waiting for Tsunade to come out. Suddenly the door opened and they all stood up eager to hear what she had to say, even if Sasuke would rather die than confessing feeling worried about the dobe.

"He is fine considering the injuries and needs to rest and heal." Said Tsunade before any of them managed to ask a question.

"Can we see him?" asked Sakura

"No, he needs to sleep, I will contact Kakashi when he is ready to have visitors. You can go home now" and with that the Godaime turned around and started towards the exit.

Sasuke and Sakura started to walk out to while Kakashi simply ´puffed out.

To be continued.

I know you want it to be longer but it just seems better to end the chapters as they are instead of continuing.

Please review so I know what you all think and of course don't forget to vote!

This is the voting so far:

Kakashi/Naruto : 3

Itachi/Naruto :

Gaara/Naruto :

Neji/Naruto : 1 (1)

Kiba/Naruto :

Shikamaru/Naruto : (1)

Kabuto/Naruto : 2

Shino/Naruto :

(Sasuke/Naruto) I'm not sure if I wanna write this pairing since there are tons of them already but if you have a good reason I might consider it.

The voter said either of them so we will just have to see who gets the vote, I guess it depends on how many everyone else get.

If you have another suggestion on pairings tell me, as long as it is male/Naruto paring but for the others it's just to vote, YAY!

Remember you can vote for other couples to like…I don't know…Kiba/Hinata, Shikamaru/Ino, Lee/Sakura… and so on.

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything related to Naruto.

Chapter 4

Two days later and absolutely no ramen!

"Yo gaki!" yelled a certain white haired, openly super pervert extraordinaire and frog sannin when he entered Naruto's hospital room, and no he did not enter through the door as most people would, he entered through the window. And by doing so, scaring the hell out of our poor ramen starved Kitsune vessel.

"GYAH ERO-SENNIN don't scare me like that!" yelled Naruto as a reply.

"Don't call me that, gaki!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled the Godaime Hokag as she entered, and yes she used the door.

"…" Both Naruto and Jiraiya closed their mouths when the saw and heard Tsunade enter since neither wanted a concussion.

"Jiraiya since you know more about seals I called for you so you can check Naruto's seal. Kyuubi seems to be unable to heal him as usual." Said Tsunade after a few seconds of pressuring silence from fear of a her inhuman strength.

"Eh, what have you done know gaki?" asked Jiraiya when turning to Naruto.

"I haven't done anything, ero-sennin" yelled Naruto while he pushed the blanket he had over himself and then dragged the t-shirt up exposing his stomach.

"Hmmm." Was the only reply from Jiraiya.

After a few minutes the perverted author backed a couple of steps with a confused expression on his face.

"It seems as if there is nothing wrong but if the Kitsune can't heal as usual something must be wrong. But there was something else linked to the seal that I haven't noticed before."

"And what is that Jiraiya?" askedss Tsunade

"It would seem that the gaki has a bloodline limit, no two if I would guess."

"WHAT!!!" yelled Naruto at the same time as Tsunade.

"That means the seal must have sealed of the bloodlines when Arashi put it on, I wonder if he knew…" Jiraiya continued as if he never heard them shout.

"Is that even possible?" Tsunade was shocked. But the one who was the most shocked was a certain demon vessel who lay on his hospital bed with eyes bugged out and mouth wide open.

"B..b..but I…how…"

"Jiraiya, do you know what bloodlines he posses and can we release them?" Tsunade ignored the stunned Naruto and turned to Jiraiya.

"Hmmm. Yes, I think we have to release them since one of them seems to activate know and is somehow disturbing the seal. And as for which bloodlines, I would assume it's his tou-san and his ka-san's bloodlines."

"EH! Do you know who my parents is, ero-sennin"

"Yes I do and since Sarutobi and I promised not to tell you until you were ready I can tell you know. Your ka-san was an Uchiha even if she didn't get the Sharingan, her name was Uchiha Michiru and your tou-san was my student, Kazama Arashi the Yondaime Hokage."

 SILENCE 

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" echoed through the usual calm and peaceful town known as Konoha.

"Why wasn't I told Jiraiya." asked the now very upset Hokage.

"Because we who knew promised not to tell anyone before Naruto."

"So my tou-san was the one who sealed Kyuubi inside me, I understand know. He couldn't ask anyone else to sacrifice their child for the village so he used me. Ero-sennin, I know what happened to tou-san but what about ka-san?"

"Michiru died a while after you were born due to internal bleeding from the birth." Answered Jiraiya while looking at Naruto with a proud look. ' He understands his tou-san's choice and accepts it. Arashi, you would be proud over him.' Was the thoughts running through the sannin's head.

"Did you know ka-san, ero-sennin?" a curious Naruto asked eager to finally getting to know something about his parents.

"Yes, gaki, I did. She had the typical Uchiha look, black hair and eyes, she was really beautiful but what differed her from the other Uchihas was that except the lack of Sharingan she was kind and gentle. She was a jounin and worked mostly in the Hokage tower. That's how she met Arashi, they said it was love at first sight and they married only a month after starting to date, it took a while until she got pregnant with you but when she finally did they were ecstatic."

"I wish I got to know them." Whispered a teary eyed Naruto.

"Me to, gaki, me to."

"Jiraiya do you think you could release the bloodlines from the seal know or do you need some preparations?" asked Tsunade to break the silence that appeared in the hospital room.

"I think I can do it now and it's best we fix the seal as soon as possible. Are you ready Naruto?"

"Yeah, ero-sennin."

Jiraiya placed his hand at Naruto's stomach and started to release chakra into the seal, shifting the binds a little, after a couple of hours the seal flashed in a bright light before fading back again as a sign that it was finished.

"Did it work?" whispered Tsunade since Naruto seemed to have fell unconscious.

"Yeah, it did. We better wait until tomorrow to talk about the rest so he can rest and think over things a bit, it must have come as a big shock." And with that he turned towards the window opening it and prepared to jump.

"Yes, I guess you are right. Oh and Jiraiya, if I get any reports that you have been peeping at the bathhouse again I will castrate you, understood?!"

"Meep, yes of course Tsunade, I would never do such a thing, eh, see you tomorrow" and with that the frog sannin jumped from the window ledge when the slug sannin started to crack her knuckles.

"Huh, would never do such a thing, what a liar." Turning to Naruto her face softened. "Oyasumi nasai, otouto." And with that the Godaime hokage turned to the door and left closing the door softly behind her.

This is the voting so far:

Kakashi/Naruto : 15

Itachi/Naruto : 2

Gaara/Naruto : 1

Neji/Naruto : 2

Kiba/Naruto :

Shikamaru/Naruto : 2

Kabuto/Naruto : 7

Shino/Naruto : 1

(Sasuke/Naruto) I'm not sure if I wanna write this pairing since there are tons of them already but if you have a good reason I might consider it.

And for other pairings:

Neji/Gaara: 1

Shino/Kiba: 1

Lee/Sakura: 1

If you have another suggestion on pairings tell me, as long as it is male/Naruto paring but for the others it's just to vote, YAY!

Remember you can vote for other couples to like…I don't know…Kiba/Hinata, Shikamaru/Ino, Lee/Sakura… and so on.

I also want to apologise to all readers for the late update. I know how it feels to wait and wait and wait. But I noticed one day when I was going to continue that I had deleted the little I had written so far and so I had to start all over again. And as if that wasn't enough the teachers at college cramped me with things to do, yuck! Any way I hope it won't take as long until the next update but I can't promise anything. I still have a lot to do and it feels like my head is going to explode and I have writers blockage so please review what you think so far and don't forget to vote so I get to know which pairings it's going to be.

(Just a little question, what is a beta how does this beta thing work? I had a offer on one of my other fics so I was just wondering.)


End file.
